My Lovely Kim Yesung
by ika.zordick
Summary: Tuhan.. aku sungguh akan bertobat, bisakah kau kabulkan satu permohonan? Kali ini saja! Kumohon! Biarkan aku mencintainya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Biarkan aku memeluknya sebagai seorang kekasih! KyuSung/KiSung/WonKyu/Kihae


**My Lovely Kim Yesung**

**Pairing :**KyuSung/KiSung/WonKyu/Kihae

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**Tuhan.. aku sungguh akan bertobat, bisakah kau kabulkan satu permohonan? Kali ini saja! Kumohon! Biarkan aku mencintainya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Biarkan aku memeluknya sebagai seorang kekasih! Aku tahu aku pendosa, ini permintaan pertama dan terakhirku pada Mu!

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

Siapa aku? Aku adalah Kim Kyuhyun. Aku tak pernah memohon pada Tuhan. Apa itu penyebabnya aku di sebut sebagai iblis? Oh.. ya? Apakah wajah tampan ini pemberian iblis untuk hadiah karena kejahatanku? Tidak! Aku percaya Tuhan, hanya saja aku tak suka padanya. Dia sering berbohong padaku. Dia memberikan segalanya padaku kemudian dia menghilangkannya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Kyu… bangunlah! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur?" suara baritone manis itu terdengar lagi. Membuatku terbangun dari mimpi indahku. Hah.. aku hampir lupa, aku tak pernah bermimpi indah, sejak eommaku meninggal. "Kyu! Cepatlah! Kau hampir terlambat!" teriaknya.

Aku meraih bantal bersarung putih di kepalaku. Menutup kepalaku sebelum aku mendengar suara indahnya itu lagi. "Aish.. iya aku bangun! Berhentilah berteriak!" balasku berharap dia berhenti mengeluarkan suara merdunya lagi.

"Cepatlah kyu! Aku juga akan terlambat jika seperti ini!" mau tidak mau aku segera menyibakkan selimut tebalku. Aku melangkah gontai ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku di sana.

%ika. Zordick%

Oke.. lihat sarapan pagi kita hari ini. Hmf… hanya roti bakar. Aku menatapnya datar dan tahu apa yang ia lakukan? Dia hanya nyengir, menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah melakukan sebisanya. Apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa dia sangat tak berbakat menjadi seorang appa? Kurasa aku terlalu sering mengatakannya hingga membuatnya menangis sambil meminta maaf padaku.

Dia…

KIM YESUNG, appaku.

Apa dia terlalu muda? Benar… dia terlalu muda.. hanya tiga tahun diatasku. Ada yang bertanya bagaimana caranya dia menjadi appaku? Benar… dia suami dari eomma yang melahirkanku. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.

Jarak kami yang terlalu kecil?

Itu bukan suatu alas an hingga dia bukan seorang appa. Alasan yang tepat untuk menjelaskan hal ini adalah…. Bingo! Bagus, bagi yang bisa menjawabnya. Dia menikahi eommaku tepat tiga jam sebelum eommaku itu meninggal dalam kecelakaan maut. Dan dialah yang bertanggung jawab merawat dan mengasuhku hingga aku sudah cukup mandiri.

Aku memakan roti bakar yang ia buatkan. Ah~ ini tak seenak buatan eomma. Tapi sudahlah, lumayan buat ganjal perut. "Aku selesai, aku pergi dulu appa!" ucapku meraih ranselku dan melangkahkan kaki panjangku keluar rumah.

"Kau tak melupakan sesuatu kyu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Menggoyang-goyang PSP ku ditangannya. "Appa sudah mengecasnya!"

Dia bahkan sangat baik padaku. Dia mengerti diriku dari siapapun mengerti aku. Hanya saja aku takut. Saat dia terlalu mengerti aku, dia akan menghilang seperti yang lainnya. Appa, eomma, dongsengku, changmin dan semua yang sudah terkubur di tanah akibat hidup bersamaku. Aku manusia terkutuk dengan darah iblis mengalir dalam tubuhku. Semua orang yang ada di sampingku akan mati, mungkin saja juga akan terjadi padanya.

Kuraih kotak kecil hitam yang kusebut sebagai kekasihku selama ini dari tangannya, kumasukkan dalama kantong celanaku. Aku berbalik melesat ingin meninggalkan rumah sekali lagi. "Kyu~" hah.. apa lagi kali ini? "Kau tak melupakan sesuatu?" tanyanya yang membuatku mau tak mau berbalik melihatnya.

Dia menunjukkan pipi putih pucatnya. Aku menepuk dahiku mengerti, hampir saja aku melupakannya. Ku hampiri Yesung dan cup~, ku kecup pipinya. "Aku pergi appa" ujarku yang kemudian berlari secepat kilat sebelum dia memanggilku lagi. Aku dan dia sungguhan terlambat jika dia memanggilku lagi.

%ika. Zordick%

Tiit..tiiit… mati kau! Mati! Crash…

Hehehehehe… apa yang ku lakukan?

Hanya bermain PSP sebagai rutinitas membunuh kebosanan yang menyerangku. Aku sudah menguasai pelajaran untuk tiga tahun ke depannya, mengapa aku harus belajar lagi?

"Cho Kyuhyun! Angkat tanganmu!" eh.. ada yang memanggilku? Aku mendongak untuk melihat namja yang sedang berdiri di podium. Hah.. leeteuk seongsenim, apa aku ketahuan bermain PSP? "Angkat tanganmu cho kyuhyun!" aku patuh. Aku tak ingin Yesung harus datang ke sekolah lagi karena kelakuanku yang kata guru-guru itu sering kelewatan nakalnya.

"Kau duduk di sebelahnya kibum-ssi" baru ku sadari ada murid baru rupanya. Anak baru yang kurasa berbeda. Dia tak sedang tersenyum, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Aku menyimpulkan suatu hal, dia orang yang takkan mengangguku untuk hari selanjutnya.

Hahahahahahaha….

Kenapa aku tertawa? Dia mempunyai tingkah yang sama denganku. Alhasil apa yang kami lakukan? Kami berlari bersama di halaman sekolah. Aku terus mengumpat kecil sementara dia hanya diam. Ada yang bertanya mengapa kami di hukum? Salahkan mulut tajam kami berdua.

Flash back—

"Cho kyuhyun kerjakan soal nomor 8" Eunhyuk seongsenim sedang memanggilku. Aku langsung memasukkan PSP ku ke saku celana seragamku. Aku berdiri dan melihat soal yang termpampang di papan tulis. Ini soal yang mudah seharusnya.

Seseorang menyiku lututku. Anak baru itu. Dia menunjukkan sebuah catatan. Yang tulisannya, "Soalnya salah!" begitulah tulisannya. Aku mencoba menghitung dalam kepalaku. Itu benar, soalnya sungguh salah, jawabannya tidak akan dapat jika nilai x nya seperti itu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya cho kyuhyun?" ahh… aku tak bisa mengatakan soal itu salah karena guru yang ini begitu sensitive bagi siapapun yang menyalahkan dirinya. Pernah tahu istilah ini?

Pasal 1 : guru selalu benar

Pasal 2 : jika guru salah kembali ke pasal satu.

"Kim kibum! Jawablah! Hari pertama kau di sini kau sama sekali tidak menghormatiku, eoh? Apa melihat keluar jendela lebih menyenangkan dari pada melihatku?"

Dia berdiri berlahan. Apa dia akan mengakui soal itu salah? "Nee.. aku memang jijik melihatmu" mataku membelak kaget, begitu juga seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas ini.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab soal ku?"

"Soal konyol mu itu tak patut di kerjakan" waah.. mulutnya benar-benar tajam. Apa dia tidak takut orang tuanya di panggil ke sekolah karena tingkahnya itu. Hei..hei.. ini bukan ideology ku.

"Menurutmu begitu? Aku juga heran kenapa guru babo seperti dia bisa mengajar" timpalku yang langsung dibalas killer smilenya. Waah… jadi itu seringgainya ya? Versinya sedikit berbeda tapi fungsinya sama.

End flashback—

Itulah alas an mengapa kami berada di sini. Kami berlari beriringan, "Setidaknya ini tak terlalu membosankan" celutukku mengeluarkan PSP dari saku ku.

"Yeah.. hei.. kau suka game?" dia menunjuk PSP di tanganku. Tak lama dia mengeluarkan benda serupa bewarna putih dari saku celananya. "Mau tanding?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Kami menyambungkan PSP kami, tentu saja sambil berlari. Ini game yang sangat seru sesungguhnya. Selain harus focus di PSP kami juga harus mengusahakan lari kami beriringan atau sambungannya putus. Tak jarang aku menang, tapi tak jarang juga aku kalah. Sangat menyenangkan kurasa, baru kali ini aku merasakan kekalahan.

Mungkin inilah saatnya aku mengakui bahwa aku memiliki seorang sahabat. Sahabat yang memiliki kesamaan dan perbedaan yang membuat kami saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

%ika. Zordick%

GEDUBRAKKK…. Tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seorang namja yang bentuknya seperti tembok besar China saat ingin keluar membawa buku-bukuku. Ayolah.. ini musimnya olimpiade, aku harus mengikutinya agar Yesung mempunyai alasan untuk memujiku sebagai anak baik. Kasihan juga dia tiap hari datang ke sekolah hanya karena kenakalan ku saja.

BRUUKKK.. DEGUBRAKK..BRAAAKKK… suara kibum jatuh menyusul setelahnya. Dia juga ikut, mengingat dia mendapat gelar jenius beberapa hari yang lalu dari kepala sekolah. Buku-buku itu tentu saja membuat kondisi kami semakin mengenaskan. "Kyu kenapa kau berhenti mendadak?" tanyanya mengusap kepalanya yang tertimpa buku tebal.

Jariku langsung mengancung pada si tembok besar yang malah nyengir melihat kondisi mengenaskan kami berdua. "Menyingkirlah brengsek!" geramku melihat namja yang senyam-senyum tak jelas menatapku.

"Ah.. mian!" sepertinya dia sadar dari dunianya. Autis! Diulurkannya tangannya padaku, menurut kebiasaanku, aku akan langsung menepisnya kasar. Tentu saja aku melakukan itu sekarang.

Seorang berwajah pucat di belakangnya melihat kami yang begitu mengenaskan. "Siwon, aku sungguh tak tahan dengan tempat ini, terlalu banyak buku" ujarnya yang langsung membuat pangeran buku kita sewot rupanya. Kibum langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku langsung meraih tangan itu.

Aku menatap si siwon aka kuda jelek aka tembok besar tajam. "Bisa kau mengutip kembali bukuku?" desisku dengan sedikit maksud mengancam. Wajahnya sontak memerah, dia kenapa? Dia berlari dan mulai mengutip buku-buku yang berserakan. Kibum melirik temannya dari sudut matanya.

"Kau tak membantu temanmu?" dia ini sedang menyindir, bukan memperingatkan. Wajah namja itu mencerah seketika saat melihat wajah kibum. Dia berjalan cepat dan mengutip buku-buku yang di tunjuk kibum dengan jemarinya. Mereka juga membantu kami untuk mengangkut buku-buku itu ke sekolah. Hah… ada untungnya juga aku terjatuh tadi.

"Choi si won" dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Anggap ini rasa terima kasihku, aku menyambut tangannya.

"Cho kyuhyun" ucapku datar. Temannya mengulurkan tangan pada kibum, terlihat sekali teman stylishnya itu menyukai seorang kim kibum. Hah… salahkan sendiri wajah kibum yang terlalu manis untuk seorang namja.

"Lee donghae" katanya, aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya. Nama itu sering di sebut oleh appaku. Si Kim Yesung yang berteriak histeris. Ayolah cho kyuhyun, coba ingat lagi. Dia… ahh… aku ingat dia personil boyband internasional itu. Hah… aku harus mendapatkan tanda tangannya maka Yesung akan bertekuk lutut di kakiku.

Aku membisikkan sesuatu agar kibum membalas jabatan tangan itu. Lalu aku memberitahunya soal appa gilaku yang mengidolakan seorang lee donghae. Dia sedikit ragu pada awalnya, donghae terlihat kebingungan dan terpaksa harus melap tangannya yang sudah di sterilkan dengan bantuan choi siwon, kembali dia menunggu jabatan tangan kibum.

Kibum menyeringgai, ahh~ maksudku dia mengeluarkan killer smilenya. "Kim Kibum" ucapnya. Dan.. BRUUUKKK… namja itu pingsan. Apa dia lemah jantung?

"Hei.. lee donghae!" siwon menepuk wajah temannya yang tak sadarkan diri.

%ika. Zordick%

Aku dan kibum menyusuri jalan menuju rumah kami masing-masing. Meskipun kibum adalah anak tunggal pewaris perusahaan game orang tuanya tampaknya dia tak terlalu berminat menjadi anak manja yang menggunakan uang orang tuanya untuk hal-hal yang tak berguna. Contohnya untuk bayar taksi saat pulang sekolah.

"Untung saja kita sempat minta tanda tangannya dan foto bareng" kataku menatap tanda tangan lee donghae yang secara paksa ku minta atas pertolongan killer smile kibum.

"Nee~ berkat mu kontak di ponselku bertambah" omelnya pendek meratapi ponselnya yang di gunakan donghae untuk memasukkan nomornya. Dia sungguh tertarik pada kibum rupanya. Dan choi siwon itu sepupunya donghae. Namja perfectionist yang kuingat, keluarganya pemilik perusahaan entertainment untuk mengorbitkan artis.

"Ini demi appaku, aku tak sabar melihat ratapan memelasnya padaku" celotehku yang hanya di balas dengan tatapan heran kibum.

"Appamu terlalu tua untuk itu"

"Dia jauh lebih muda dari yang kau bayangkan" aku nyengir. "Mau coba kerumahku? Kita mainkan game baru mu itu"

"Why not?"

%ika. Zordick%

GAME OVER Player 1 WIN.

Aku menatap layar PS ku. Wah.. tumben aku menang di awal, biasanya kibum yang akan menjadi pemenang di setiap game baru yang dibuatnya sendiri. Aku melirik sahabatku yang terbengong di hadapanku. Matanya tak berkedip menatap seseorang yang masuk kekamarku tanpa aba-aba mengetuk pintu. Atau mungkin aku tak dengar karena aku ke asyikan bermain game ini?

"Kyunnie~ dia siapa? Temanmu?" Tanya appaku tersenyum melihat kibum. Muka jeniusnya itu hilang seketika, apa kebaboan yesung cepat sekali menular padanya?

"Bukan appa~ dia sahabatku!" kurangkul tubuh kibum menyadarkannya.

Yesung tertawa renyah, "Wah.. jarang sekali kau membawa sahabatmu kerumah" yesung melangkah keluar kamarku. "Ayo makan bersama!" ajaknya yang kubalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kyu~" sepertinya si pangeran es sudah sadar dari dunianya.

"Hmm.."

"Dia hyungmu?"

"Bukan.. dia appaku"

"oh…" ucapnya seadanya. "MWO?" kemudian dia terkejut.

%ika. Zordick%

Entah sejak kapan rutinitas babo kibum kini bertambah. Yang pertama dia selalu datang kerumahku setiap senggang dan mulai gombalan tak bermutunya pada appaku. Tak kusangkat wajah manisnya itu Cuma topeng saat kau mengetahui jiwa semenya itu sangat … akh.. aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menggambarkannya.

Ke dua, kebiasaannya memutus telpon dari seorang lee donghae yang masuk ke telponnya. Padahal namja itu Cuma ingin mendengar suara pujaan hatinya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu saat dia akan performance di panggung besar. Hahahaha.. kibum tak terlalu mempunyai hati yang besar untuk mengerti hal-hal yang menurutnya bukan urusannya.

Aku melirik jam dinding rumahku. Hei… sudah jam sepuluh, kenapa kibum tak kunjung pulang? Dia sedang duduk di kursi belakang rumah dengan appa tentunya. "Hei… sudah jam sepuluh"pekikku agar mereka mengingat bahwa aku ada di sini.

Tak ada jawaban. Aku melangkah menuju tempat mereka berduaan.

Deg…

Seolah ada jarum kecil yang jumlahnya banyak menghantam hatiku. Sakit sekali! Aku rasanya tak mampu menggerakkan bagian tubuhku lagi. Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari pelupuk mataku. Rasanya kesal bercampur sedih.

Kenapa dia harus melakukannya di rumah ini? Apa dia tak menghormati almarhum eommaku yang mungkin sedang melihatnya? Bagaimana bisa dia berciuman dengan sahabatku sendiri seperti itu. Aku tahu eommaku sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu, tapi sungguh aku tak mampu melihat ini.

Desahan halus terdengar dari bibir Yesung saat kibum lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Dia bahkan sama sekali tak perduli dengan ponselnya yang terus bordering. Lama sekali, mereka sungguh tak menyadari kehadiranku. "EHEEEMMM" aku berdehem, akhirnya bisa juga ku gerakkan anggota tubuhku. Cepat ku hapus air mataku.

Yesung cepat mendorong tubuh kibum. Nafasnya seolah habis, ia sibuk memburu oksigen, menatap kibum dengan deathglare yang di buatnya seseram mungkin tapi malah membuat si topeng uke itu semakin ingin melahapnya. "Kim kibum sudah jam sepuluh!" kenapa rasanya malah aku yang menjadi appa protektif dari si kepala besar itu?

"Ah.. aku sudah lelah! Pulang sana!" Yesung mendorong tubuh kibum menjauh. Kibum menatapku memelas.

"Aku menginap disini ya, kyu!" eh.. apa maksudnya itu?

"Tidak ada kamar kosong kibummie" ucapku ketus.

Kibum melirik Yesung. "Aku tidur di kamar appamu saja" JLEEBB… sekali lagi pedang besar kini menancap hatiku. Kulirik wajah Yesung yang memerah padam. Dia menyukai kim kibum juga rupanya. Ku kepal tanganku kuat, berusaha agar emosiku tak meledak saat itu juga.

"Jika kalian ingin melakukan itu, pergi ke hotel sana. Kurasa uangmu cukup untuk check in semalam kan kibum?" ucapku kasar yang hanya ditanggapi keheranan oleh appa mudaku itu. "Aku tak ingin mendengar suara desahan yang mengganggu tidurku" oke… kurasa aku tak sengaja membentak appa manisku. Ia terlihat hampir menangis.

"Kumohon, pulanglah kibummie! Aku tak mau kyuhyun marah" Yesung menyentuh lengan kibum yang mungkin siap memarahiku karena membuat kekasihnya itu hampir menangis.

Kibum mengangguk, di kecupnya dahi Yesung kemudian bibir merahnya. DEG…. Aku sungguh ingin membunuh sahabatku ini. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu chagi.. nanti aku akan menelponmu, saranghae" ucapnya cepat.

"Nado" balas Yesung mendorong tubuh kibum agar keluar dari rumah kami. Setelah itu dia menatapku memelas. Apa dia merasa bersalah? Ah.. aku muak melihat wajahnya itu. Aku berjalan menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarku.

Kubanting pintu kamarku keras. Bisa ku dengar isakkan tangisnya. Benar… isak tangis yang sama seperti saat eommaku pergi meninggalkan kami secara tiba-tiba. Sejak bertemu dengan kibum, dia juga tambah cengeng. Apakah air matanya itu sudah berubah dari eommaku menjadi milik sahabatku itu?

Kupegang dadaku, di sini sangat sakit setiap mengingatnya bersama dengan Kibum. Sungguhkah aku sedang marah padanya yang mulai melupakan eommaku? Tidak! Aku yakin bukan itu. Aku sadar sekarang bahwa aku mencintainya, bukan sebagai seorang appa yang baik melainkan kekasih..

Aku benci dia menangis untuk hal yang tak berkaitan denganku, aku benci saat dia mengatakan 'saranghae' bukan untukku. Aku benci mendengar suara indahnya itu mendesah bukan karenaku. Aku tak suka tubuhnya di sentuh orang lain selain aku, aku sekarang membenci seorang kim kibum yang memiliki hatinya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Dari mana saja kau?" Yesung berhenti di tempatnya berdiri. Wajah cerianya mendadak hilang ketika aku mendapatinya pulang pagi. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, menunjukkan betapa gugupnya dia sekarang.

"Kau tak sekolah kyunnie?" tanyanya duduk di hadapanku.

Aku menggeleng. Kutatap dia tajam. "Kau bersama kibum semalaman?" dia menunduk. Aku tahu dia ketakutan, dia selalu bilang kalau dia takut pada tatapan mataku kan?

Dia mengangguk pelan, membuatku menggebrak meja tanda kemarahanku. "Brengsek, apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya padamu?" teriakku yang membuatnya kembali terisak. Ya.. isak tangisnya itu demi aku kan? Teruslah menangis kim Yesung. Memohonlah padaku agar aku memaafkanmu.

"Aku dan kibummie memutuskan akan menikah setelah kalian tamat SMA" ucapnya terputus-putus. "Aku dan dia akan menjagamu kyu"

PLAAAKKK… aku tak tahu setan apa yang masuk ke tubuhku. Aku menampar appaku sendiri. Lebih tepatnya aku menampar orang yang kucintai. "Menjagaku? Aku dan dia bahkan seusia. Kau gila? Kau sudah melupakan eommaku eoh?"

Dia mendongak, menatapku dengan mata indahnya itu. Bibirnya bergetar, air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Sedetik pun aku tak melupakan eommamu, cho kyuhyun!" teriaknya. "Aku tak mungkin bertahan dengan cinta yang sama sekali tak bisa utuh. Aku tahu dia akan merestuiku dengan kibum. Aku yakin itu!"

Dia beranjak dari kursinya, berlari masuk ke kamarnya. "Kau kira kau pantas bersanding dengan kim kibum?" kataku ketus yang membuat langkahnya terhenti. "Namja itu terlalu baik untukmu kim Yesung. Kau punya apa hingga kau bisa memiliki?"

Di gigitnya bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu apa yang kumaksudkan. "Dia pewaris tunggal perusahaan game besar, si jenius yang kaya raya. Si dingin yang bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Bahkan idolamu lee donghae mencintainya. Kau bisa apa? Bahkan sedikitpun dari seorang lee donghae kau tak punya"

"Hentikan!" dia menutup ke dua telinganya. Dia sungguh terlihat lemah.

"Dia akan meninggalkanmu dan berbalik saat dia menyadari kebaboanmu!" teriakku sakratis. Dia memegang dadanya. Apa ia merasakan sakit yang seperti ku rasakan? Ya.. takkan kuizinkan siapapun yang memilikimu selain aku, Kim Yesung. Hanya aku! Hanya aku yang boleh!

%ika. Zordick%

Aku tertawa senang saat melihat ekpresi appa cantikku itu. Matanya yang sipit membesar melihat foto kekasihnya yang berduaan dengan idolanya di sebuah surat kabar. Seringgai kebanggaanku terlihat di wajah tampanku. "Bukankah kau ingin menemuinya eoh? Kenapa tak segera bersiap?" tanyaku yang melihat Yesung menangis lagi sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Chagiya…" suara kibum memanggilnya terdengar. Anak itu sudah punya akses khusus masuk kerumah kami tanpa harus mengetuk pintu. "kau kenapa?" dia menatapku seolah meminta penjelasan kenapa calon istrinya itu menunduk dengan bahu bergetar di depanku.

Aku mengangkat bahu tanda aku tak tahu. Lucu sekali melihat ekspresi kebingungannya itu. "Jangan sentuh aku!" suara serak Yesung terdengar. Di lemparnya surat kabar di tangannya ke wajah kibum. "Bagaimana caramu menjelaskan perselingkuhanmu ini eoh?"

Mata kibum terbelak kaget melihat fotonya. Yesung berlari masuk kekamarnya dan mengurung diri. Aku tertawa iblis. "Lain kali jika ingin selingkuh jangan dengan namja yang terkenal kibummie, lihatkan, kau akan gagal menjadi appaku" ejekku kemudian kembali sibuk dengan PSPku.

Dia menekan nomor di ponselnya. "Yak.. Lee donghae! Hapus semua berita di media itu atau kujamin agensi mu hancur saat ini juga"

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau kenapa? Senang sekali sepertinya" siwon merangkul pinggangku mesra. Inilah jawaban dari mana aku bisa membuat foto artis terkenal dan seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan game itu ada di halaman utama surat kabar. Jawabannya karena aku pacar sah nya presdir choi si won.

Aku menyeringgai, di bawanya aku masuk ke mobilnya. "Mau tau aja, eh.. bisakah kau mencarikanku informasi obat apa ini?" aku memberikan obat yang kutemukan di kamar Yesung pada namja tampan di sampingku ini. Salahkan dia yang tak menikahi ibuku tiga tahun lalu, jika tidak mungkin aku akan mencintainya.

"Baiklah, lalu apa yang akan kau berikan padaku chagiya?"

"Aku akan menikah dengamu" jawabku enteng. Siwon hanya tersenyum manis. Apa susahnya menikah dengan namja ini? Setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan dan membahagiakan Yesung.

%ika. Zordick%

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Aku merindukannya, dia tak pernah keluar kamar lagi sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Aku hanya datang membawakan makanannya di setiap jam makan. Tentu saja makanan yang di belikan Siwon. "Appa, sudahlah, lupakan saja kim kibum" ucapku. Aku duduk bersandar di pintu yang tertutup rapat itu.

Dia tak meresponnya. Sekarang ku akui, aku merindukan suaranya juga. "Keluarlah! Aku merindukanmu" ucapku jujur. "Baiklah.. kim Yesung, aku akui bukan kekuranganmu bersanding dengan kibum"

"Kau terlalu sempurna untuknya. Dan hatiku terlalu sakit saat kau terlalu mencintainya" aku menarik nafas panjang. "Aku mencintaimu appa, bukan.. aku mencintaimu kim yesung"

Suara isakkan nya terdengar lagi. " aku tahu aku salah, dan jika kau tak bisa menerimanya aku akan bunuh diri di depanmu untuk menunjukkan betapa aku merasa berdosa memiliki perasaan ini"

"Jangan teruskan! Pergilah kyu" ucapnya tegas.

"Aku takkan pergi, sampai kau keluar dari kamar ini. Aku sungguh merindukanmu, biar aku memelukmu sekali saja"

BRAAKKK…. BYUURR…

Pintu terbuka dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat wajah dingin kibum berada di sana dan mengguyur tubuhku dengan air seember. Yesung mencoba menahan tubuh Kibum agar tak melakukan hal yang keterlaluan lebih dari ini padaku. "Aku berusaha menunggu hingga kau menerima kenyataan"

"Kibummie…"

"Brengsek kau cho kyuhyun"

BRUUKK… aku terkejut melihat Yesung tiba-tiba jatuh di tempatnya berdiri. Dengan sigap aku dan kibum menangkap tubuh itu. Wajahnya pucat pasi, keringat dinginnya mengalir deras dan tangannya meremas bajunya.

Kibum menyingkirkan tanganku dan menggendong tubuh Yesung. "Panggil taksi!" perintahnya yang hanya bisa kulakukan.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kami harus segera melakukan operasi, harap anda menandatangani ini tuan cho" seorang dokter keluar dari ruang tempat Yesung di rawat. Bagaimana ini? Aku tak punya uang untuk biaya operasi ini. Aku meronggoh sakuku mencari HPku. Siwon… hanya dia yang bisa kuminta tolong.

"Apa yang kau tunggu babo? Tandatangani!" solot Kibum menunjuk map yang ku pegang dengan tatapan cemas.

"Aku harus telpon siwon dulu untuk minta uang" jelas ku.

"Aku yang bayar. Aku masih sahabatmu dan kekasihnya kyu" aku mengangguk dan menandatangani berkas itu segera.

%ika. Zordick%

Siwon memeluk tubuhku, sesekali di kecupnya pucuk kepalaku. Aku sungguh tak bisa tenang sekarang. Aku berterimakasih karena choi siwon ada di sini dan memberikan apa yang kubutuhkan sekarang. Kibum duduk berjauhan dari lee donghae. Aku tahu betapa kecewanya lee donghae. Perasaannya hampir sama denganku. Dia mencintai orang yang mencintai orang lain.

Aku melepas pelukan siwon, aku duduk disamping kibum. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihatku. Senyum indah terlihat di wajahnya. Di peluknya tubuhku. "Dia pasti bisa kyu!" bisiknya di telingaku untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Nee~ dia orang yang kuat" dan ini kata-kata untuk menguatkan hatiku sendiri.

Tak lama aku merasakan bulir hangat jatuh di tanganku. Aku mendongak dan melihatnya menangis. Dia tak terlihat lemah dengan itu, dia malah terlihat sangat kuat dengan air matanya. "Kibummie~ jangan menangis" aku mulai ikut menangis. Ku eratkan pelukanku ditubuhku. Dia mengelus rambutku lembut. Ini salahku bummie, seandainya aku tak bodoh mengatakan segalanya. Dia pasti masih bisa tersenyum dan sehat-sehat saja di dekapanmu.

"Nee~ kau juga eoh!" aku mengangguk menghapus air mataku. Donghae tiba-tiba mengelus pipiku. Sebuah senyuman manis terlihat di wajahnya. Dia bernyanyi, menyanyikan lagu yang mampu membuatku tenang.

%ika. Zordick%

Entahlah… aku tak yakin, aku harus ikut masuk bersama donghae ke ruangannya. Bagaimana kalau donghae melakukan hal yang kulakukan kemarin untuk merebut kibum? "Bagaimana keadaanmu chagiya?" Tanya kibum mengecup pelan bibir pucatnya.

Dia tersenyum manis. Di usapnya pipi kibum lembut. Aku bisa melihat donghae meremas dadanya. Ya.. pasti sangat sakit, karena aku juga merasakannya. Tapi kurasa aku takkan masalah, siwon memelukku erat. Membiarkan rasa sakit itu kami bagi dua. "Kau tahu, donghae-ssi datang menjengukmu"

"Jinjjayo?" suaranya parau tapi masih terdengar indah di telingaku.

"Nee~ I'm here baby. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" donghae berusaha tersenyum. "Harus cepat sembuh, aku akan memberikan tiket gratis vvip bersama namjachingumu ini saat kau sudah pulih sepenuhnya, eoh!"

Dia tersenyum. Kenapa sosok donghae terlihat begitu berbeda. Kenapa dia tak merebut kibum saja langsung saat ini. "Kau perlu banyak belajar dari donghae chagiya" siwon berbisik di telingaku. "Cinta itu pengorbanan, kau harus belajar merelakan kemudian kau baru berhak untuk mencintai"

"Bummie~ bisakah kau biarkan aku dan kyuhyun berdua? Ada yang mau kubicarakan dengan anakku" aku agak terkejut saat dia menyebut namaku. Kibum mendorong dua namja tampan ini keluar dari ruangan ini. Meninggalkan kesunyiaan dan kecangguan diantara kami.

"Anak appa sudah besar eoh?" Yesung membelai kepalaku lembut. Dia bernyanyi di telingaku. "Mianhe, seandainya appa tak menikah dengan eommamu dulu, kau tak perlu sesulit ini"

"Lalu kau akan membiarkanku luntang lantung dijalanan karena tak punya orang tua" dia diam kemudian dia tersenyum lagi.

"Saranghae kyu~ jaga kibum dengan baik eoh! Kurasa donghae orang yang tepat untuknya"

Aku mengecup bibir pucat itu lembut. Dia terkikik saat aku melepaskan ciuman kami. "Siwon juga orang yang baik untukmu"

"Kau sedang berbicara apa? Kau akan sembuh"

"Kau tak dengar apa yang dikatakan dokter? Appa takkan bisa hidup lama kyu. Operasi itu gagal" aku terdiam, sungguh aku tak mendengar bagian itu. "Tidurlah disini, appa rindu padamu"

Aku patuh saja, aku tidur di sampingnya, mensejajarkan kepalaku dengan kepalanya. "Lihat, kau bahkan lebih tinggi dariku sekarang" dia mengelus kepalaku. Seperti saat dia menidurkanku dulu yang terus bermimpi buruk.

Tuhan.. aku sungguh akan bertobat, bisakah kau kabulkan satu permohonan? Kali ini saja! Kumohon! Biarkan aku mencintainya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Biarkan aku memeluknya sebagai seorang kekasih! Aku tahu aku pendosa, ini permintaan pertama dan terakhirku pada Mu!

Dia berlahan terlelap, ku lumat lembut bibirnya. Dia membalasnya. Di peluknya tubuhku. Hingga aku tak merasakannya lagi. Suara jantungnya berlahan menghilang, nafasnya tak terdengar lagi. Aku melepas ciumanku. Kulihat dia sudah tertidur untuk selamanya di sampingku. Ku elus pipinya, ku kecup pelan pucuk kepalanya. "Selamat tidur chagiya, mimpi indah. Saranghae" bisikku kemudian meninggalkannya.


End file.
